


We'll Meet Again

by zeddpool



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin were destined to meet each other. No matter how many tries it took. In another time, another place, they'll meet each other again.





	

It was hard, leaving behind all the friends he'd made and going back to being the odd, lonely old hobbit in Bagend. But it was far more painful to stay here, with a culture he was not a part of and surrounded by memories of what he'd lost.

**Who** he'd lost.

It almost seemed cruel, how brightly the sun shone, how happily the birds sang, and how beautifully cheery the world seemed as he trudged home to the Shire, while here he was, feeling miserable. But he continued on his way, determined to make the journey as short as he could.

As he walked, a strange song found it's way into his mind, one he'd never heard before, with words he couldn't quite make out, but some part of him felt it was important.

And so, the lonely hobbit carried on home, humming the unfamiliar tune as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie absolutely destroyed me, so I started this AUish sort of thing as a bit of catharsis. It was good enough that I've decided to write it down. I will continue to update as I get the inspiration to. I should warn you, though. My muse is a petty, fickle, and lazy SoB, so I know no better than you when the next update will be.


End file.
